1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology to extract a desired image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as cameras for taking pictures, film-based cameras and digital still cameras have become widespread. With these cameras, a subject in a desired pose can be shot by situating the subject within the frame and depressing the shutter button at the moment when the subject strikes the desired pose.
In taking a picture, when the subject is stationary, it is necessary to pay attention only to situating the stationary subject within the frame in good balance. However, when the subject is moving, it is necessary to depress the shutter button at the moment when the moving subject strikes a desired pose or makes a desired facial expression.
However, it is sometimes difficult to depress the shutter button at the moment when the moving subject strikes a predetermined pose or makes a predetermined facial expression. For example, when the subject is an infant, problems arise such that when shooting is performed at a small distance from the infant, his natural facial expression cannot be shot because he is conscious of the camera and that the user misses depressing the shutter button at the moment when the infant turns his eyes on the camera because the infant is moving fast and the user's attention is therefore directed to situating the infant within the frame.
When a group photo is taken with two or more children as the subjects, it is difficult to make all the children to strike a pose facing toward the front, and it is difficult to depress the shutter button at the moment when all the children face toward the front.